Aime-moi
by maoul92
Summary: Défi de TheFanne. Pendant les deux ans, Law rend une petite visite à Luffy pour fêter Noël. Lemon.


Hey ! Salut les gens !

Je suis de retour avec un petit OS tout mignon d'après un défi de TheFanne dont l'énoncé est : LawLu des fêtes rating M. Un défi assez large donc. ˆˆ J'ai pris un parti assez particulier donc j'espère que ça vous plaira.

One piece appartient à Oda

Rating M

Couple LawLu

Résumé : Défi de TheFanne. Pendant les deux ans, Law rend une petite visite à Luffy pour fêter Noël. Lemon.

Luffy était trempé de sueur. Il venait d'enchaîner les exercices sous la surveillance constante de Rayleigh. Il était épuisé et ne pensait d'ailleurs qu'à s'effondrer sur sa couche. Mais son Maître veillait au grain et il dû aller se décrasser à la rivière avant de pouvoir seulement penser au repos. Il traîna des pieds jusqu'au point d'eau et s'y accroupit pour regarder son reflet.

Son teint était blafard et sa peau fine laissait apparaître ses nombreuses veines. Ses pommettes trop saillantes habillaient des joues trop creuses. D'énormes cernes entouraient ses yeux à moitié fermés par la fatigue. Une fatigue physique, mais surtout mentale. La solitude lui pesait. Sa séparation avec son équipage alourdissait sa peine déjà immense de la perte de son frère.

Finalement, sa baignade fut revigorante, et il pu penser à manger. De retour à son campement, il chercha des yeux le vieillard, mais ne l'aperçu pas. Haussant des épaules, il farfouilla dans ses affaires et en sorti quelques fruits. Il allait mieux que tout à l'heure, mais pas assez pour ne serait-ce que penser à chasser. De toute façon, il avait déjà vécu pire dans ses jeunes années avec ses deux grands frères.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne perçu pas tout de suite sa présence. Finalement, dans un sursaut, il se leva et se mit en position de défense.

Law et lui se dévisagèrent un moment avant que le plus jeune ne daigne se détendre et se réinstaller. Law s'assit à ses côtés et lui piqua quelques baies qu'il goba, les yeux fixés sur un point imaginaire. Le silence était de plomb. On n'entendait qu'à peine les mâchoires travailler et les animaux se faisaient les plus petits possibles.

« T'as l'air d'un cadavre » chuchota le médecin

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, les gestes se figèrent et les respirations s'accélérèrent. Le temps était comme arrêté.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » demanda Luffy. Sa voix était rauque, presque cassée.

« Tu devrais manger plus. Tu fais plus mort que certains mort eux-mêmes »

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? » répéta Luffy.

« Franchement, tu fais per à voir. Même tes cernes sont plus grands que les miens.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » s'énerva le jeune pirate.

L'effort qu'il dû fournir pour prononcer cette phrase eu raison de sa voix qui s'éteignit dans une crise de toux.

Pris de pitié, Law lui tapota dans le dos. Le geste le soulagea assez pour qu'il reprenne le contrôle et arrête de tousser, mais sa voix était définitivement perdue pour les jours à venir.

Lui jetant un regard noir, Luffy se leva et retourna à la rivière se désaltérer un peu. Pas du tout impressionné, Law le suivit de près et s'assit de nouveau près de lui.

« C'est Noël aujourd'hui » balança-t-il d'une voie égale. « Ca aurait été triste que tu passes les fêtes tout seul. »

Ne pouvant prononcer mot, il lui envoya un regard signifiant vraisemblablement : « Depuis quand tu t'inquiète de ça, toi ? »

« Depuis qu'un zombie se promène sur cette île. » répondit-il.

Luffy leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna au campement, l'autre le suivant toujours. Il s'allongea sur la peau de bête, tournant le dos à la présence fort gênante du médecin.

Celui-ci ne se gêna pas et s'installa, encore une fois, à ses côtés, collé contre son dos. Le jeune homme tenta de se dégager, mais le médecin, plus rapide et beaucoup plus en forme, le saisit à la taille, entourant de ses bras la fine silhouette. Epuisé, Luffy rendit les armes et se laissa aller contre le torse puissant.

Les mains de Law, posées à plat contre son ventre, dessinaient quelques arabesques imaginaires autour de son nombril. Son souffle chaud s'échouait sur sa nuque et soulevaient ses mèches devenues trop longues. Leurs corps étaient imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, dos contre torse. Les yeux fermés, Luffy se laissa aller dans cette tendresse bienvenue.

Combien de fois, ces derniers mois, avait-il rêvé d'un peu de douceur pour une nuit. Il n'était un grand adepte de ces sentiments, mais ce manque était finalement apparu et avait grandi, grignotant son moral. Il en avait besoin. Pas de nuits de folie emplies de positions diverses et d'orgasmes multiples, comme il s'offrait parfois entre deux grandes aventures. Non. Mais de cette tendresse entre deux corps qui se rencontrent et se découvrent. Quand les langues dansent l'une contre l'autre et que les mains tracent chaque courbes comme habitées par le besoin. Quand les jambes s'emmêlent pour s'accrocher encore un peu plus à l'autre comme une tentative de fusion.

Une larme s'échappa traitreusement et glissa le long de sa joue. Un sanglot secoua son corps, suivi d'autres plus violent encore. Il laissa échapper toute sa rage dans se pleurs. Une détresse sans nom avait pris possession de lui. Il perdait peu à peu pieds à la réalité, s'étouffant dans sa panique.

Il se sentit pivoter face à face contre Law qui le serra tendrement contre lui en murmurant des phrases inaudibles. La mélodie de ses paroles et les douces caresses sur son cuir chevelu l'apaisèrent finalement. Tentant vainement d'arrêter de renifler, il releva son visage trempé vers celui de son partenaire.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'observèrent un moment. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, sans se perdre des yeux. Les bouches s'ouvrirent très légèrement pour tenter de mieux respirer. Les lèvres s'effleurèrent lentement. Ils fermèrent les yeux sous l'émotion et le baiser se fit plus profond. Luffy bascula sur le dos et Law le recouvrit de son corps. Le plus jeune remonta ses mains pour les fourrer dans les cheveux soyeux du médecin. S'appuyant sur son bras, il fit passer sa main sous le t-shirt du garçon. Ses gestes étaient lents et emplis d'une douceur inégalable.

Il se redressa, brisant à regret le baiser, et retira tous ses vêtements. Luffy le regardait faire, les bras abandonnés au dessus de la tête. Sa position lascive excitait le médecin dont les pensées n'était dirigées que sur le moment présent. Law ouvrit doucement le pantalon du plus jeune, comme pour lui laisser le temps de dire non. Se contorsionnant, Luffy lui facilita la tâche et enleva de lui-même son haut. Tous deux étaient désormais complètement nu. Il se dévoraient du regard, n'osant pas aller plus loin de peur de briser ce moment.

Law se rallongea contre son futur amant et leurs langues se mêlèrent dans un doux ballet. Leur corps se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Le plus âgé se glissa entre ses jambes et saisit d'une main la jambe de Luffy qu'il remonta contre sa taille. Il effleurait sa peau de sa hanche au genou, provoquant de longs frissons au plus jeune. Celui-ci le tenait contre lui, une main sur sa nuque et l'autre se promenant timidement dans son dos.

Les doigts de Law commencèrent à trainer légèrement plus bas, tournant autour du tendre de Luffy. Leurs bouches se quittèrent et Law en profita pour parsemer sa gorge de petits baisers. Il descendit légèrement plus bas et vénéra son torse tout en le préparant doucement. La respiration de Luffy était courte et de petits sons rauques sortaient parfois. Ses mains fourrageaient dans les cheveux du médecin pour tenter de garder pied avec la réalité.

Se sentant prêt à le recevoir, il le tira vers lui et entoura ses hanches de ses cuisses. Les yeux dans les yeux, Law le pénétra lentement. Ils s'embrassèrent une énième fois et ondulèrent l'un contre l'autre. Les gestes étaient tendres. La danse de leurs corps sembla durer une éternité. Le baiser se brisa pour mieux respirer. Joue contre joue, tempe contre tempe. Luffy était abandonné dans les bras de l'autre. Son esprit était vide de ses pensées noires habituelle. L'harmonie des sens les poussait l'un vers l'autre. Enivré l'un par l'autre, rien ne comptait plus que cet instant. La sensualité de leurs mouvements en aurait hypnotisé plus d'un.

Plus qu'un simple orgasme, ce fut une jouissance mentale qui vint les cueillir par surprise. Ils se tendirent à l'unisson et profitèrent de cet instant si désiré. Une véritable délivrance pour tous deux.

Law s'effondra à ses coté, le gardant tout contre lui. Leur lèvres s'unirent une dernière fois. Luffy cala son visage dans le cou de son désormais amant.

« Joyeux noël, Luffy »

En guise de réponse, il frotta légèrement son nez contre son torse. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, un sourire aux lèvres.

Fin

Voili-Voilou. Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?


End file.
